


Things You Said Over The Phone

by laurenjauregui



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Minific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenjauregui/pseuds/laurenjauregui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old Stydia minific from my Tumblr that I wrote as part of an ask meme. Title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said Over The Phone

Lydia held the phone to her ear, smiling into the darkness of her bedroom as though Stiles was there with her. If she was being honest, it felt like he was; the sound of his light breathing down the phone made him seem close to her, almost. Like his arms were around her, keeping her warm, safe and secure from the latest evil in Beacon Hills.

"Are you still awake?" His voice broke the silence and she smiled at how gentle it was. It was the voice he reserved for her when they were away from the prying eyes of their friends. When it was the dead of night and it seemed like they were the only ones awake.

With a fuzzy feeling in her chest, Lydia hummed into the darkness, "Yes. Did you want to talk more?"

He'd been calling like this a lot lately. Lydia would settle down to go to sleep, and her phone would vibrate and Stiles' contact picture would light up her room. And she'd smile, because talking to him was one of the only things that would make her smile, especially when things were as bleak as they'd been lately. With the problems with Theo and the Dread Doctors, Stiles' phone calls had been the only thing that made things slightly brighter.

"No," She was surprised by his response; she'd expected a yes. One time they'd stayed up until three on a school night, talking about trivial little things from when they were kids, like how she'd always used to make sure that he and Scott were included in games. "Just…fall asleep with me?"

"Okay," Lydia took one last glance at his contact picture - him smiling at the screen in that fuzzy way he reserved only for her - before she closed her eyes and laid back against her soft pillow, the sound of his breath through her phone speakers the only thing she could register.

It was the best night's sleep she'd had in years.


End file.
